Arrival in the Nether Realm
by QuickStrike15
Summary: The Ronin Warriors journey to the home of the evil they've been fighting, and know one thing...there are enemies in every direction! Fourth in a series.


Arrival in the Nether Realm  
  
Written by  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
The golden glow of the nether realm fills the sky. A swirling red portal opens, and the five Ronin Warriors, with White Blaze, step through. As soon as they touch nether soil, the portal vanishes.  
RYO: "Whoa! Did we make it?"  
ROWEN: "Looks like the same nether realm from three years ago."  
KENTO: "How could I forget this place?"  
CYE: "Fuel for some of my nightmares."  
SAGE: "Hey, we got out of there, remember? Ryo and Rowen came through, just like good team members should. Now it's time to give Aplat some nightmares about us!"  
KENTO: "That's right!"  
RYO: "Come on, we've got to find out where Kayura and the others are hiding."  
ROWEN: "Ryo, watch it!" Everyone runs over to a nearby hill. A flying ship passes overhead. "We may have the advantage of surprise here. Aplat might not know that we've crossed over to his plane. But that will surely be blown if we get spotted by Dynasty soldiers."  
RYO: "Hey, that gives me an idea! If we can hijack one of those Dynasty barges, we'll be able to see the landscape much better. Then we can find Kayura easily!"  
SAGE: "Sounds good."  
RYO: "Kento, wanna help me with this one?"  
KENTO: "I'm up for it." They wait for another ship to pass by.  
RYO: "There it is. Now!" He and Kento leap incredibly high, to come face-to-face with the Dynasty crew. They stay suspended in mid-air for seconds. "Hey, there."  
KENTO: "How's it goin'?" The soldiers stand there, dumbfounded, when Ryo and Kento kick them hard, knocking them off the ship. Rowen and Sage drag the unconscious soldiers behind the hill, then they jump onto the ship with Ryo and Kento.  
RYO: "Yeah, this is definitely they way to travel!" Just then, he gets a telepathic message.  
KAYURA: "Ryo, it's Kayura."  
RYO: "Kayura, we made it to the nether realm."  
KAYURA: "That's wonderful news! I knew you five could do it."  
RYO: "Yeah. We just jumped some soldiers for their barge, and we'll be able to spot you any minute."  
KAYURA: "But if you look over the side for us, any soldiers on the ground will see you."  
RYO: "Good point. How about I..." He looks over at Rowen.  
ROWEN: "What? What's going on? What did she say?" Ryo grabs his headband. "Hey! Give me that back!"  
RYO: "I'll put Rowen's headband on one of the oars. Then you'll know where we are."  
KAYURA: "That sounds like a great idea! We'll be waiting, Ryo."  
RYO: "See you and the guys in a few, Kayura." Ryo wraps Rowen's headband on the nearest paddle.  
ROWEN: "All right, looks like we've got things in order. Let's get this baby started!"  
SAGE: "Uh, Rowen, it's magic. It'll pilot itself."  
ROWEN: "Oh, yeah. I forgot." He grabs the back of his neck, and laughs. Sage lays back, folds his arms, and shuts his eyes.  
CYE: "Hey, guys, I'm still not sure what our plan is. After we reunite with Kayura and the other Ronin Warriors, how do we attack Aplat?"  
RYO: "Well, my plan is to storm his fortress, disable the guard, and take Aplat out in the throne room."  
KENTO: "Sounds good to me, I always enjoy a fight, especially one with the odds stacked against me, but on this side, Aplat's gonna have a physical form, and that means it won't be easy defeating him."  
RYO: "I know it won't be easy, Talpa sure wasn't, but we have to go for it. If we don't, the mortal realm as we know it is history!"  
ROWEN: "There has to be something better we can do. Like Kento said, we can end up dead with the current plan of action!"  
SAGE: "We can end up dead with the best plan of action! We have to do what feels right. With the help of Sekhmet, Kale, and Dais this time around, I really think we can do it."  
CYE: "But they were helping us to beat Talpa, too, remember?"  
RYO: "Yeah, we remember. But last time, Talpa had full power with the mortal realm sunrise, and his ascension into our world. Aplat may be more powerful, but I don't think he can reach that plateau."  
CYE: "It's what he's prided himself on, Ryo."  
KENTO: "Yeah. I think the best idea is to expect nothing, and be ready for anything."  
SAGE: "And we can't give up hope, no matter what. We came here to stop Aplat, so let's focus on stopping him."  
ROWEN: "I'm with it."  
CYE: "Me too."  
RYO: "Then it's settled. We give Aplat our best, and see how far we go." After a few minutes of sailing, Ryo gets another message.  
KAYURA: "We've found the barge, Ryo. We see Rowen's headband! We're coming aboard!"  
RYO: "All right!" In a few seconds, Sekhmet, Kale, and Dais, with Kayura in arms, board the ship. "Hey, guys!"  
KAYURA: "We meet at last. It's good to see you in person again, my friends."  
SEKHMET: "All of the Ronin Warriors, together again."  
KALE: "This is great! I can't believe you made it here!"  
DAIS: "Now Aplat's gonna have his hands full!"  
RYO: "That's what we're hoping for, anyway."  
KAYURA: "Now, I don't think we should take Aplat so lightly, boys. After all, he did have us captured."  
DAIS: "He simply took us by surprise! This time around, I'm ready for him!"  
SEKHMET: "As am I. Plus, we're strongest when we're all together. All eight remaining armors stand here, all against Aplat. We can do it."  
KALE: "But Kayura might have a point. We can't just go rushing in to fight Aplat, knowing how much power he has. Isn't there a better way to handle this?"  
RYO: "We asked ourselves the same thing on the other side. It certainly doesn't look that way. But the rest of us have agreed that if things don't pan out, we can always regroup and find something else to try."  
ROWEN: "If we last that long. But, since that's the consensus, let's go for it." He leans over the ship, and takes his headband off the oar. "I don't anyone thinking I'm not a team player." He puts it back on his head.  
RYO: "Let's move out!" The barge cruises toward Aplat's castle.  
  
***  
  
Stryke-Saber reports to Aplat.  
STRYKE-SABER: "Yes, master, they were certainly up to something. And fighting against me was in direct violation of the rule you instated."  
APLAT: "That is very true. Have the prisoners executed. And melt their armors down, I have no use for those virtue-infected pieces of scrap metal."  
STRYKE-SABER: "As you wish, master." He bows, and leaves the throne room.  
APLAT: "Those Ronin Warriors think they can play around with me, but I'll show them that I'm not nearly as foolish as my shadow Talpa was. They'll pay for fighting me." Stryke-Saber rushes back into the throne room.  
STRYKE-SABER: "Master, I've just received word that the prisoners have escaped!"  
APLAT: "What?! Impossible! Those bonds were formed from nether magic! Nothing can break them!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "What do we do?"  
APLAT: "Spread soldiers across the area! Scour every corner of the nether realm until you find them! They must not get away!"  
STRYKE-SABER: "At once, sir." He leaves in a hurry.  
APLAT: "Those insects! They must have used some outside magic to free themselves from my nether powers. But they won't get far. Once the hand of Aplat grasps you, there's nowhere left to run!"  
  
***  
  
The ship continues on its way to Aplat's castle. Kento looks over the side.  
KENTO: "Hey, guys, something weird's going on!"  
RYO: "What is it, Kento?"  
KENTO: "Everybody down there is in a panic! There are Dynasty soldiers all over the place!" Everyone takes a look.  
KAYURA: "This is no doubt because of us. They're sending search parties."  
RYO: "Ha, ha, suckers. They won't be able to find us until it's too late. Now, get your heads out of the way before they see us." Everyone sinks low in the ship. "I wish this thing would go faster, though. The longer I wait, the more nervous I become."  
SEKHMET: "Don't worry, Ryo. We'll make it as long as we trust in each other."  
RYO: "You're right about that, Sekhmet. Thanks."  
SEKHMET: "It's what I'm here for." Out of nowhere, the ship is attacked.  
ROWEN: "Hey, what's going on?"  
SAGE: "Nothing good, that's for sure!" A hole is torn in the bottom of the ship by a spear. Once wide enough, the one who formed it leaps through.  
RYO: "Boransa!"  
BORANSA: "That's right, Ronin weeds. What are you doing in the nether realm?"  
CYE: "A better question would be how did you find us?"  
BORANSA: "Something suspicious had to be going on inside a barge headed in the wrong direction. I knew that if anyone had been recaptured, they wouldn't be going to Aplat's castle, they'd be going back to the tower the prisoner was trapped."  
DAIS: "Very clever. Would you like a prize?"  
BORANSA: "As a matter of fact, I would. How does all of your heads sound?"  
RYO: "You want a fight? Then you'll get one, against all of us!"  
BORANSA: "Now that's not too fair. What happened to good playing by certain rules?"  
RYO: "They went out the window when the Dynasty cheated and became stronger than one man!"  
DAIS: "Besides, we don't want anyone hogging the glory of wiping you off the map!"  
BORANSA: "You people have grown a lot of backbone from the time I met you. I'll enjoy ripping that out and feeding it to you!"  
KENTO: "Bring it on! We're not scared of some evil tuna can!"  
BORANSA: "That does it!" He pulls his spear back. "Wave of Destruction!"  
RYO: "Get down!" The attack misses its targets, but busts the ship apart. Everyone jumps off before it crashes to the ground. "Happy now? You just sank a flying ship."  
BORANSA: "Shut up and don your armor. I don't want people thinking this fight was easy."  
RYO: "You got it."  
DAIS: "Come on, guys. Let's show this Dynasty impostor what a real Dark Warlord fights like! To arms!"  
KALE: "To arms!"  
SEKHMET: "To arms!" They transform into their armor.  
SAGE: "Armor of Halo, Tao-Chi!"  
CYE: "Armor of Torrent, Tao-Shin!"  
KENTO: "Armor of Hardrock, Tao-Gi!"  
ROWEN: "Armor of Strata, Tao-Inoki!"  
RYO: "Armor of Wildfire, Tao-Jin!" Mystical ribbons surround them, and form their armor. They draw their weapons, and prepare for battle. White Blaze jumps in, and changes to Black Blaze.  
BORANSA: "I'll take all of you! Who's first?"  
DAIS: "Me!" He jumps up, and descends on Boransa head first. "You were the one who caught me and strung me up in Aplat's tower! You're gonna pay for that!" He accesses his weapon, and descends feet first. "Web of Deception!" Metal rods shoot out, and the blades attached scratch Boransa's armor. Dais then stomps on his shoulders, but Boransa knocks him off, sending him falling on his back.  
BORANSA: "I thought one of Talpa's Dark Warlords would put up a better fight than that!"  
DAIS: "He would." Dais spins on his back, and sweeps Boransa.  
KALE: "Now it's my turn!" Kale shoots forward, leaps into the air, drop kicks Boransa while off balance, and he twists onto the ground.  
BORANSA: "Rrrr! Now I'm mad!"  
SEKHMET: "Save it, picklepuss!" Sekhmet rushes toward him, and gives the appearance of six arms attached to him.  
BORANSA: "I'm familiar with this move." Boransa prepares.  
SEKHMET: "I doubt it." He swings at Boransa with all three arms on one side, and Boransa blocks. But the hits don't come. Then, as he turns, Sekhmet decks him with both his real fists, and sends Boransa flying into the air, finishing it off with a double slice from his swords. Boransa hits the ground hard, on his back. He quickly recovers, and stands.  
BORANSA: "Now I see how you warlords lasted so long. You're tricky." They regroup.  
DAIS: "Why thank you."  
BORANSA: "You have no real power! That was reserved for Aplat's forces! All of you will soon be mine!" He pulls his spear back. "Wave of Destruction!" The energy wave rushes from his staff, and knocks all the warriors down.  
KENTO: "He must have been saving that up! That one really hurt!"  
RYO: "Hurry, guys! White armor time!"  
ROWEN: "Let's do it!" The four armors glow, and turn into energy balls. All four enter Ryo's armor.  
RYO: "Armor of Inferno!" He sheds his Wildfire armor, and the Inferno armor clamps on, piece by piece, fusing itself with fire. Black Blaze jumps in front, and Ryo takes the soul swords of fervor. "Ready for round two?"  
BORANSA: "Born ready, Ronin wimp!" Their weapons tangle together.  
RYO: "This time, you're going down for good!"  
BORANSA: "But, I am now familiar with the white armor's abilities, and can counter anything you throw at me!" He lets go of his spear, and Ryo falls forward. Then Boransa ducks, and delivers rapid punches to Ryo's stomach. Then he grabs Ryo's waist, and throws him over his shoulder. Ryo lands flat on his back, and drops his swords. Ryo goes for one of them, but Boransa kicks it away. "Now to finish you off!" He reaches down and picks up his spear. He holds it above Ryo. "You'll never survive it at this range! Wave of Destruction!" He blasts Ryo full force, and makes him cry out in pain. "Finally! Ah-ha-ha!" Black Blaze leaps up, and tackles Boransa. Ryo goes unconscious, and the white armor fades, freeing the other four.  
ROWEN: "Huh? Ryo, did we beat him?" Ryo slowly awakens.  
RYO: "No, he was...too powerful. I couldn't...hold the armor."  
SAGE: "This isn't good!"  
CYE: "If the Armor of Inferno couldn't stop Boransa again, what else can we do?"  
KENTO: "Well, if we can't fight him together, we'll just fight him separately, from all sides. He won't be able to guard against all eight of us!"  
RYO: "Wait, Kento. We can fight him together, just...differently."  
KENTO: "Ryo?"  
RYO: "Remember? The Ancient, he came to us in our dreams. He told us that to defeat our enemies, we have to unite in a new way. Maybe we can form the Inferno with another one of us at the helm."  
SAGE: "It's crazy, but it just might work!"  
RYO: "Rowen, I want you to take the lead."  
ROWEN: "Me? Are you sure?"  
RYO: "You're always backing me up, good for the team when I'm not thinking straight. I know...you can do it."  
ROWEN: "All right, Ryo, I'll give it a try." The others help Ryo up.  
RYO: "Now, all you have to do is focus on becoming one with us, nothing else. It should be easy, it's almost like transforming into the energy for it."  
SAGE: "All right, let's do it." Everyone focuses, and transform into energy balls again.  
ROWEN: "Here goes nothing!" He holds his bow above his head with both hands, and the four energy balls enter his armor. The Strata armor flies off, and brand new black armor clamps on, fusing itself with wind. Rowen's bow turns white, and lengthens.  
KAYURA: "Incredible!"  
SEKHMET: "That isn't the Armor of Inferno!"  
KALE: "No, it's something else!"  
DAIS: "They've become able to create a new armor, with Rowen in control!"  
ROWEN: "Wow! I can't believe it worked! Ryo was right!" Boransa wrestles Black Blaze off.  
BORANSA: "What? A black armor? This can't be!"  
ROWEN: "Well, it is. I'd give up while I had the chance!"  
BORANSA: "Forget it! This is a fight to the death!"  
ROWEN: "Have it your way, then!" Rowen holds his bow out in front of him, and grabs three white arrows. "I hope this works!" He fires it straight into the air, and it hits the ground in front of Boransa. A large golden energy wall opens before him, and he rams right into it.  
BORANSA: "What power! I don't understand! The white armor didn't have nearly enough in it to do this!"  
ROWEN: "This is awesome! Now let's see what else I can do!" He grabs five arrows, and shoots them all in different directions simultaneously. One hits Boransa dead center, and the other four curve to hit him in both shoulders and knees. He falls to his knees. "Now, give up and go back to Aplat!"  
BORANSA: "Never! He would never forgive me for the failure to defeat you twice, despite some new trick you learned. I must win!" He picks up his spear, and charges toward Rowen.  
ROWEN: "You leave me no choice then!" He grabs five arrows, and aims them all in the same direction. "Atmo Force Point!" The arrowheads glow, and the arrows fuse into one. Rowen launches it, and it flies right through Boransa's armor.  
BORANSA: "No!" Red energy starts to crackle all around his body. He floats into the air, convulsing with pain. "Aaahh!!! You'll pay for this, Ronin! You'll pay!" He explodes in a large blast.  
KAYURA: "The Dark Warlord was destroyed!"  
SEKHMET: "Rowen did it!"  
ROWEN: "Amazing!" He looks himself over.  
THE ANCIENT: "Indeed it is."  
ROWEN: "Huh?" He stares forward, and sees The Ancient.  
THE ANCIENT: "That is the Armor of Iono. It will serve you well, just as the Armor of Inferno has.  
ROWEN: "Ancient, I--thank you." He disappears. The black armor fades, and the other four Ronin Warriors return.  
RYO: "You did it!"  
ROWEN: "Yeah. Thanks for the confidence, buddy."  
RYO: "No problem."  
KENTO: "So, what was it like wearing the armor of Inferno?"  
ROWEN: "I wasn't. The Ancient called it the Armor of Iono."  
KENTO: "The Ancient?"  
CYE: "He was here?"  
ROWEN: "As here as he ever is." Kayura and the others join them.  
DAIS: "So, that's one less Dark Warlord to worry about."  
RYO: "But it won't be over until we get Aplat, and end this game once and for all." 


End file.
